Tema del foro:Asshai de la Sombra/@comment-24066239-20140921153937
Después de que este tema haya salido en el foro de diferentes maneras y nombrado por distintos usuarios en las discusiones de otros hilos, he decidido seguir el consejo del usuario Brynden Rivers y dedicar un hilo a esta teoría. De esta manera, podrá ser discutida con propiedad y añadida al hilo sobre teorías que tenemos en el foro de la wiki. Vamos allá: ¿De dónde surge esta sospecha? Bien, bueno es empezar confirmando que no es una sospecha que surja de ningún personaje de la saga. Todo el mundo en las novelas asume sin discusión que Robert Arryn es hijo legítimo de Jon Arryn. Entonces, cuál es su origen, podríamos decir. La teoría surge de algunos lectores. En la saga se afirma que Jon Arryn estuvo casado con anterioridad en dos ocasiones en su juventud, pero no tuvo ningún hijo de sus uniones anteriores. Tampoco le es conocido ningún bastardo, ni en el Valle ni en ningún otro lugar. Es aquí, en este punto, en el que se empieza a gestar la duda sobre la fertilidad de Jon Arryn. Si no tuvo ningún hijo de joven, y con dos esposas anteriores, ¿es posible que haya algo más? ¿Que detrás de los embarazos de Lysa, aunque todos menos uno acabaran mal, se esconda una verdad incómoda? En honor a los hechos, hay que decir que en el apéndice de Juego de Tronos sí aparece una referencia interesante: se dice que su primera esposa, Jeyne Royce, falleció de parto y que su hija nació muerta. De la segunda esposa, su prima Rowena Arryn, no se referencia absolutamente ningún tipo de descendencia. Tras ambos matrimonios, de los que se desconoce incluso el número de años que pudo durar cada uno de ellos, parece ser que Jon Arryn desestimó la opción de un tercero. En aquellos años nombró heredero a su sobrino Elbert Arryn, quien moriría al acompañar a Brandon Stark a la Fortaleza Roja a pedir explicaciones a los Targaryen por el secuestro de Lyanna. Es justo en esta época, y tras estos sucesos, que Jon Arryn contrae matrimonio con Lysa Tully, segunda hija de su aliado Lord Hoster Tully, Señor de Aguasdulces. Hasta aquí, todo normal. El problema viene al caer en la cuenta de que Lysa Tully no era “trigo limpio”. Lysa, como todos sabéis, no llegó doncella hasta Jon Arryn, sino que tuvo relaciones con Petyr Baelish, entonces pupilo de Aguasdulces, e incluso llegó a quedar embarazada de él. Lord Hoster, al enterarse, obligó a Lysa a abortar. En Tormenta de Espadas conocemos más detalles a través de los pov de la propia Catelyn, quien en esos momentos cuidaba a un Lord Hoster moribundo y que llega a una interesante conclusión: "Recordó la primera vez que había puesto a Robb en los brazos de su hermana. Pequeño, con la cara roja y llorón, pero fuerte y lleno de vida. Tan pronto Catelyn dejó el bebé en los brazos de Lysa, el rostro de su hermana se llenó de lágrimas. Súbitamente, devolvió el bebé a Catelyn y se marchó corriendo. «Si hubiera perdido un hijo antes, eso podría explicar las palabras de mi padre y muchas otras cosas…» El matrimonio de su hermana con Lord Arryn había sido acordado a toda prisa, y por aquel entonces Jon era ya mayor, más viejo que su padre. «Un hombre viejo sin herederos.» Sus dos primeras esposas no le habían dado hijos, su sobrino había sido asesinado junto a Brandon Stark en Desembarco del Rey y su galante primo había caído en la batalla de las Campanas. Necesitaba una esposa joven si quería que la Casa Arryn perdurara… «Una esposa joven, que se supiera que era fértil.»" No voy a decir que fuera solo la necesidad de un heredero para Jon Arryn el motivo de este matrimonio. El siguiente en la línea de sucesión del Valle, el galante Denys Arryn, no había fallecido aún. Pero la guerra también imponía otra necesidad y Lysa tampoco se engañaba respecto a esto: "—Tampoco quería casarme yo —dijo su tía—. Jon Arryn no era un enano, pero sí un viejo. A lo mejor ahora al verme no te das cuenta, pero el día de mi boda yo era tan bonita que nadie habría mirado a tu madre. Y lo único que quería Jon eran las espadas de mi padre para ayudar a sus muchachitos. Tendría que haberlo rechazado, pero era tan viejo… ¿cuánto podría vivir? Le faltaban la mitad de los dientes y el aliento le olía a queso podrido. No soporto a los hombres con mal aliento. Petyr siempre lo tiene fresco… Fue el primer hombre al que besé, ¿sabes? Mi padre decía que era de origen demasiado humilde, pero yo sabía que llegaría muy alto. Jon le encargó las aduanas y el tráfico marítimo de Puerto Gaviota para complacerme, pero cuando multiplicó por diez los ingresos mi señor esposo se dio cuenta de lo listo que era y le encomendó otros encargos, hasta lo llevó a Desembarco del Rey para que fuera consejero de la moneda. Fue muy duro verlo todos los días estando casada con aquel hombre tan viejo y tan frío. Jon cumplía con su deber en el dormitorio, pero no me podía dar placer igual que no me podía dar hijos. Su semilla era vieja y floja. Todos mis bebés menos Robert murieron, perdí tres hijas y dos hijos. Perdí a todos mis bebés, y aquel viejo seguía viviendo, y seguía, con su aliento asqueroso… Así que ya ves, yo también he padecido." Lysa no se da cuenta pero, en este fragmento, también está mostrando cómo su “querido Petyr” siempre anduvo cerca de ella. Y es aquí donde la sospecha, que pudo haber quedado apaciguada momentos atrás, vuelve a tomar fuerza: la historia entre Petyr y Lysa, que empezó con un engaño de Lysa a Petyr, fue retomada algún tiempo después. La diferencia es que era Petyr ahora quien estaba utilizando a Lysa con intención de medrar y ganar poder: "Te entregué mi doncellez. También te habría dado un hijo, pero lo mataron con té de luna, con atanasia, menta, ajenjo, una cucharada de miel y un poco de poleo. No fui yo, yo no lo sabía, me limité a beber lo que me daba mi padre… —El pasado, pasado está, Lysa. Lord Hoster ha muerto y su viejo maestre también. —Meñique se acercó un paso más—. ¿Has vuelto a beber vino? No deberías hablar tanto. No nos conviene que Alayne sepa más de lo debido, ¿recuerdas? Y tampoco Marillion. —Cat nunca te dio nada —dijo Lady Lysa sin hacerle caso—. Yo fui la que te consiguió tu primera asignación y la que hizo que Jon te llevara a la corte para que pudiéramos estar juntos. Me prometiste que no lo olvidarías jamás." Es decir, fue Lysa quien convenció a Jon para que le asignaran a las aduanas de Puerto Gaviota primero y a la corte de Desembarco después, a instancias del propio Petyr. Tanto en un lugar como en otro, además, dan a entender que se pudieron continuar viendo con diferente frecuencia: "—Mis señores, con vuestro permiso, tengo intención de viajar al Valle y conquistar a Lady Lysa Arryn. Una vez sea su consorte os entregaré el Valle de Arryn sin que se haya derramado ni una gota de sangre. —¿Creéis que Lady Lysa os aceptará? —Lord Rowan no parecía muy seguro. —Ya me ha aceptado unas cuantas veces, Lord Mathis, y hasta el momento no he tenido ninguna queja." ... "—Yo también sueño con eso, cariño. Pero nos convendría mucho más una gran boda pública, a la vista de todo el Valle… —¡No! —Dio una patada contra el suelo—. Te quiero ahora, esta misma noche. Y te lo aviso, después de tantos años de silencio y susurros pienso gritar cuando me hagas el amor. ¡Voy a gritar tan fuerte que me oirán desde el Nido de Águilas! —¿Y por qué no nos acostamos ahora y nos casamos más adelante? —Ay, Petyr Baelish, qué malo eres. —Lady Lysa rió como una niña pequeña—. No, he dicho que no, soy la señora del Nido de Águilas, ¡te ordeno que te cases conmigo ahora mismo! —Será como ordene mi señora —dijo Petyr encogiéndose de hombros—. Como de costumbre, no puedo decirte que no a nada." Quizás llegados a este punto nos acordemos también de cierta gracia soltada por Meñique en el Consejo Privado durante Juego de Tronos: "—Cuando uno está en la cama con una mujer fea, lo mejor que puede hacer es cerrar los ojos y poner manos a la obra —declaró—. Aunque espere, la mujer no será bonita. Hay que besarla y terminar con el asunto." Una afirmación un poco extraña para el dueño de uno de los mejores burdeles de Desembarco del Rey. Pero, si Robalito y puede que la mayoría sino todos de los abortos y bebés nacidos muertos de Lysa eran de Meñique, ¿de dónde le vienen a ella todos estos problemas durante los embarazos que en un primer momento parece que no tenía? Puede ser que tuviera que ver con la opción elegida por Lord Hoster: más arriba Lysa explicaba que el maestre de Aguasdulces le preparó el té de luna y su padre la obligó a beber pero... ¿Qué nos dice Cersei que hizo cuando quiso abortar al hijo de Robert? "—Doce años —dijo—. ¿Cómo es que no habéis tenido hijos del Rey? —Vuestro amigo Robert me preñó una vez —dijo con voz llena de desprecio y la cabeza alzada en gesto desafiante—. Mi hermano buscó una mujer que me limpió." Es decir, teniendo en cuenta que el té de luna no es desconocido para Cersei (ella y Jaime mantenían ya relaciones bastante tiempo antes de que ella se casara con Robert), para la ocasión no recurrió al té sino que buscó ayuda. Quizás Lysa también ya estaba demasiado avanzada como para tener un aborto farmacológico seguro, por lo que puede que el té de luna para ella sí tuviera consecuencias no previstas. Llegados a este punto podríamos preguntar, y Martin, ¿qué dice de todo esto? Pues como es habitual, nos brinda una respuesta ambigua: "Jon Arryn the father of Robert Arryn? So far as anyone knows. Without blood tests or DNA, establishing paternity was a lot more hit and miss." Más aun, supongamos que es verdad esta teoría, ¿ahora qué? Pues ahora no mucho. No es algo que vaya a cambiar la historia de la saga, pero sí podría ser de aquellos detalles que le dan sabor. Meñique podría convertirse en breve en otro “kinslayer”, con las connotaciones que eso tiene en las novelas, a la que se añadiría quizás la famosa Maldición de Harrenhal. Pero la ironía más jugosa de todo esto es que el hombre que se dedicó con tanto tesón en sus últimos tiempos a buscar a los bastardos de Robert, y a seguir las pistas de lo que en su día ya sospechó Stannis sobre los hijos de Cersei, murió quizás sin sospechar a su vez que él mismo tenía su propio huevo de cuco (o de sinsonte más bien) en casa.